Super Croc (MCT)
Super Croc (fully known as Super Crocodile XIII) is an antagonist in the Mega Crossover Time comic story series. He is a massive, anthropomorphic crocodile who was once a normal crocodile, but he got mutated in his early life. He is known and named for his massive stature and frighteningly powerful body and muscular strength, even stealing the reputation of Frank T. as "the most undefeated wrestler the world has ever seen." Appearance Super Croc is a massive anthropomorphic crocodile hybrid, a crossover between a Mugger Crocodile and a Gharial. He has dark green scales with a lighter underbelly, yellow eyes with red irises, and is immensely taller than the average man. While his body is naturally already protected by scaly armor on his back in the form of spikes, he wears additional body armor over his shoulders and knee caps, and also wears studded wristbands. His jaws are long with his bottom teeth showing from his closed mouth, his jaw length being similar to his Gharial father. He is also extremely muscular, with very large and powerful arm and leg muscles. In some conceptualized pieces of art and in paintings, but never in the actual story, Super Croc was also presented as wearing a large spiked metal gauntlet on his right arm. Personality Super Croc is an incredibly aggressive, relentless, impatient and wrestle-loving brute whose sole goal in life is to wrestle with anyone who dares to challenge him, defeat them, and claim titles. When he stole Frank T.'s title as the "most undefeated wrestler", Frank T. was indeed furious with him, but he and Super Croc eventually made amends long afterward. Despite his willingness to fight and his well-known, dangerous fighting tactics, Super Croc is reluctant to truly kill or seriously harm anyone, as shown when he briefly tried to demolish Frank T. at the end of their final duel, but stopped himself upon realizing that fighting someone until he killed them was the wrong thing to do. This was initially his only sign of remorse or even redemption, until he showed another sign when he attacked Murdoc in Isaak's favor, showing that sometimes, he can have a good heart. Either way, Super Croc is shown as a mostly unintelligent, yet still remorseful, wrestling brute. Even though he is usually a plain brute with no willingness to use his head, he will do so when he is faced against a greater-sized enemy at any given time. Abilities Super Croc's primary ability is his massive strength, enabling him to lift up to 176 tons or even heavier than that. He can also smash through walls with a single clean punch, knock down trees with a single kick or even leaning on them, and is also strong enough to break a weaker opponent's bones if he stands on them. He is even strong enough to flip Frank T. over his back and knock him out, despite the latter's massive weight. Super Croc is also incredibly durable, able to fall for over a mile to the ground at the foot of a cliff and endure little to no injury that could cause great harm to less formidable beings. He could also endure a rockslide. As a crocodilian, Super Croc possesses the ability to swim, both like a man and like a crocodile. He can move fast both on land and in the water. Additionally, he possesses general crocodilian physiology, such as a great bite force that enables him to break a bone in two when eating without serious effort. He can also move both on two legs and on four, though he usually walks bipedally, only in a quadrupedal posture when he is defeated, knocked out, asleep, or attempting to creep up on an opponent. When he walks on four legs, he always raises his weight above the ground. Super Croc, as previously mentioned, is able to run fast for incredibly long distances without getting tired. This was briefly shown during a second duel with Frank T. Trivia * Super Croc's physical design, personality, and mannerisms seemed to be based off of Lidong from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. The only difference is that he appears to be much taller and more muscular than Lidong. Category:Brutes Category:Crocodiles Category:Male Category:Living Villains Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:On & Off Category:Giant Monsters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Former Minions Category:Grey Zone Category:Super Strong Villains